A Little Intervention
by Trebla
Summary: Two strange characters from dimensions unknown suddenly appear in the FMA world, and are here for one purpose: to bloom the seeds of LOVE! Total fluff, spoilers to all but those who finished the series.
1. Chapter 1: Ed and Winry

uh, er, well... *looks sheepish* well, you see, i was writing YMFGP, and then i was talking to a friend on the internet, and she was like "well, ithink i need to finish the Fullmetal Alchemist series" and i was like "AH! i LOVE that series and im not done yet either!"  
...well, im done now. ^.^; so, just so you know, this first chapter here is a minor spolier for the last few pages of the very last chapter, and its not bad, but i dont want you reading it anyway if you havent finished it yet. XP  
this is born of the idea of "well, goddammit. can someone PLEASE pair these people together properly?" ^.^; and i know its random and i know its fluffy, but thats what the deal is with it. so deal, please. XD  
hope you like my brief departure from Naruto fanfics. :P

* * *

The girl in black Arabic clothes stretched out on top of the roof lazily, staring up at the sky with a contented smile on her face. Next to her lay a little turquoise dragon with bright orange whiskers. If any human were able to see the pair, they'd be certainly confused by the appearance of a Chinese dragon and a girl dressed as an Arab lying on the roof of a train station, but luckily, no human was able to do that, so we shouldn't bother about it now.

"Damn, what a ride," the girl sighed, her violet eyes clouding over for a moment with memory. Behind her eyes there were visions of fire and conflict, but also of strength, friendship, and unbreakable bonds. What the girl was particularly looking at, though, was the blossoms of love. Ripe and close to bloom, all they needed was a little push...

The dragon sighed and turned over on his back, so he would get an even amount of sun. "I don't see why you take it upon yourself to do these things, Azeala," he sighed, closing his eyes against the bright light streaming down onto him. "All the powers of a deity, and you squander it playing Cupid."

"Hey, Cupid's a cool guy," Azeala retorted. "And besides, he's not in this dimension. _Someone's_ gotta spread the love where he can't go."

The dragon sighed. "Even so, I don't see why you can't work towards something a little bigger, like world peace," he grumbled, his long whiskers twitching irritably.

Azeala sighed and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at the dragon. "Haku," she said, "Love _is _world peace. If everyone was loved, there would be no strife." Her violet eyes showed her conviction, but Haku the dragon simply sighed and rolled onto his feet.

"Isn't it about time we did some intervention?" he asked, changing the subject. Azeala, having been distracted by the neverending argument, gasped and rushed to the side of the roof.

"Thank goodness," she sighed in relief, clutching her breast. "I thought I missed them."

Indeed, she had just made it in the nick of time. A tall young man with blonde hair and piercing golden eyes was speaking to a similarly blonde woman with eyes the color of a cloudless sky.

Azeala grinned and leapt soundlessly from the roof to the floor, unseen and unnoticed by the passing humans on the ground. Turning, she called up to Haku, "C'mon, lazyclaws! We've got some _loooove_ to make!"

Rolling his eyes, Haku floated the distance to the ground and remained hovering at Azeala's shoulder level. "Well?" he asked gruffly. "Are you gonna do it or what?"

"Shh!" Azeala shushed him, though there was no one to hear. "I'm waiting for the right moment."

Haku rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth to make a comment, but a sharp look from Azeala made him snap his jaw shut.

The man and the woman were still talking. Finally, the man had turned and made as if to get on the train. Azeala gasped.

"No, you idiot!" she hissed. "Not yet!"

As if he had heard the strange woman speak, the blonde man turned back toward the woman and cleared his throat, looking awkward. Azeala grinned.

"Yes! It's almost time!" she whispered excitedly, as if afraid to disturb the scene unfolding before her. "Man, I love this job!"

"I don't," Haku muttered, but he was blatantly ignored by his eager counterpart.

"Winry!" the man said suddenly. "An appointment...you mean like a promise, right?"

"What's he going on about?" Haku whispered grumpily. Azeala rolled her eyes.

"She was just telling him about his automail leg, and how he should make an appointment for a tuneup," she said. "Where have you been?"

"Trying to ignore the rediculousness of this situation," Haku muttered, but again, he was ignored.

The woman, Winry, frowned at the man. "Edward, what are you talking about? Just spit it out," she said, somewhat irritated.

Edward looked even more uncomfortable. "...Like equivalent exchange," he said. "I give you half of my life, and you give me half of yours?"

Azeala giggled. "That is so adorable!" she whispered with glee. Haku frowned.

"What in blazes was that supposed to mean?" he asked, folding his arms, which admittedly made him look a little strange. But, since no one could see him but Azeala, it didn't matter, now did it?

Azeala huffed and looked down at the dragon. "You're such a _man_," she complained, shaking her head. "Look beneath his words!"

Haku frowned and remained silent for once, which was good for him, because his partner was ignoring him once again.

Winry gaped at Edward for a moment, who had turned slightly pink. Then she groaned and hit her forehead off the side of the train.

"_Why _are alchemists like this?" she groaned, leaning her head against the train car. "What kind of idiot are you, going on about the law of equivalent exchange? You want half of my life? I'll give you all of it."

The expression on Edward's face was priceless. Azeala bust into uncontrollable laughter, pointing at the ex-alchemist's face and trying to wheeze out a sentence.

"His face...can you believe...oh, I love this!" She laughed some more, and even Haku had to crack a grin. But a small one, mind you. Nothing that would show any true humor, just mild amusement, since Haku didn't want to ruin his reputation as being the grumpiest dragon this side of the dimension.

Winry caught the look on Edward's face and immediately began to backtrack. "Well, uh, maybe not all of it," she said, blushing furiously and musing to herself. "90%, then? No, 80... 65? Too small..."

Winry was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of Edward laughing. Blushing even deeper, she turned on him and demanded, "Are you making fun of me?"

Edward waved a hand and shook his head, still trying to control himself. "No, no... you're just really something," he said, grinning at her. Winry looked mortified, and Azeala chuckled.

"Just watch this," she whispered to Haku.

Edward wiped a tear from his eye and said, "I think I'm going to overturn the law of equivalent exchange."

"Huh?" Before Winry had a chance to react, Edward had swept her up in a hug, his face pressed into her hair.

"You cheered me up," he said to her quietly. "Thanks."

Azeala grinned triumphantly at her dragon counterpart. "See? Now it's my turn!" she exclaimed delightedly.

Quicker than light, Edward had an extra shadow. Azeala leaned close to the former alchemist's ear and whispered, "Show her how you really feel."

In the next moment, Azeala was back at Haku's side, nearly bursting with anticipation. "Here it comes!"

Edward thought he heard a voice whispering to him, but he couldn't make out what they said. Pulling back from the hug, he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, her big blue eyes already watery with tears. Putting a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"Hey, now, don't cry again, Winry," he said softly, his voice suddenly gentler. "I'll be back before you know it, promise."

And, because he didn't know what to do with himself, Ed planted a kiss on her cheek.

Azeala's jaw dropped. "What the fuck was that?" she demanded to know, ready to go on a rampage. Haku's claws gripped her arm, though, and she looked down at him in surprise.

"Keep watching," he said, eyes fixed on the two. "She's not done yet."

Winry's eyes widened as she looked at Ed, and suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully for all she was worth.

Taken totally by surprise, Edward could do nothing but stand frozen in shock. After a moment his wits returned, and, realizing this was the woman he _loved _kissing him, his arms came around her, holding her close.

"YES!" Azeala was boucing off the walls in excitement...literally. Haku had to chuckle, seeing her. "Told you," he said smugly.

Azeala landed with a thud on the ground in front of him. "How did you know?" she demanded, pushing her face close to the dragon's snout. He just chuckled.

"I've seen these cliche moments too many times to not know what happens," he said, winking. "After all, it _is _our job, isn't it?"

Azeala grinned slowly, looking at the couple, still embracing each other and appearing somewhat shellshocked. "Yeah...yeah, it is," she said. Haku nodded.

"So, who's next?" he asked.

Azeala grinned and brought to life a picture in the air in front of them. In it was a dark-haired man sitting at a desk, and slightly behind him, a blonde woman with a gun at her hip, looking on the man with a secret affection.

"Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye," Azeala said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Roy and Riza

holy shit, this is long. XD i knew it was long, but because im using wordpad i wasnt sure just HOW long it was. chances are good its gonna be the longest chapter, because right now, i plan to just leave it as a trio, unless i come up with another pairing i wanna do some Intervention with. XD  
more spoilers in this, too, but as i already warned you people, theres gonna be spoilers for everyone unless youve finished the series. actually, its only a brief mention of some things, but im warning you now, just in case you dont wanna see. :P  
anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Brigader General Roy Mustang was a very busy man, particularly now that he'd been promoted from Colonel, and with all the reconstruction of Amestris to deal with, he hardly ever had time to just relax and push off paperwork the way he used to. Even so, he'd still be having problems if not for 2nd Lt. Hawkeye.

Riza Hawkeye. God, what an amazing woman. She'd been through so much strain in the time she'd been with him, and yet she never faltered or hesitated in her line of duty. Because of that, he owed her his life many times over, and he was greatful for each and every time.

She was also the one woman who had resisted his charms, and in doing so, made her a prize to be coveted beyond all others. Over time, however, his feelings began to change. No longer was she a prize to be won or some sort of trophy to be gained. She was a woman, a beautiful, kind woman with an outer shell of steel and an aim like the bird whose name she shared. And he was in love with her, and every inch, every particle of his being wanted her to be his.

But there was no chance. He could only be formal with her, and now that he had been promoted, there was no way he could ever speak to her privately.

Damn that paperwork. If only there was a way he could disappear, with her at his side. Just one day is all he asked for. One day, and he could show her what she was to him.

Azeala played a little silver trumpet as they poofed into the office. The brassy sounds of a battle call floated invisibly on the air, and Haku rolled his eyes and shook his head at the strangeness of the woman with him.

"Alrighty!" Azeala said, throwing the trumpet behind her, where it magically poofed away with a small cloud of smoke. "I've assessed the situation with the utmost care, and I've decided that the best way to help these two..." she paused f or dramatic effect. "...is to give them a break."

Haku hit his forehead into his little dragony palm. "Well, duh," he said, waving a paw at the two, busily engaged in their daily affairs of Mustang mutttering under his breath about the paperwork he was signing, and Riza simply watching over him, silently taking in his protests and making sure he got his work done. "Those two are worked like slaves. The question is, what do we do _after _that?"

"Nothing," Azeala responded simply. Haku stared at her blankly, and she sighed.

"Do you never pay attention to these things?" she asked, turning her eyes to the sky as though to find the answers to her questions about the attentiveness of her partner. "If you had been watching them these past few days, you'd notice that the two are actually quite close, a bond no doubt formed from the many battles fought together. But then, if you looked ever closer, you would see the expression in Riza's eyes when she looks at Roy when she thinks he isn't paying attention, or the way that Roy is constantly 'accidentally' brushing against her." Azeala nodded at the two. "Look, there's your proof right there."

True to form, Riza was currently watching the brigader general as usual, but the expression in her eyes was not one of attentive watchfulness, but rather something softer, sweeter. At the same time, Mustang kept darting glances at the woman, a small smile fixed on his face as he shoved one stack of papers aside and grabbed a new stack.

"See?" Azeala said, gesturing at the two. "They can do that part themselves. It's our job to give them the opportunity to do it."

Haku nodded slowly. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. Azeala grinned wickedly, and Haku groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked," he muttered.

As Roy was finishing up yet another abominably large stack of papers, there came a knock at the dooor. Frowning and exchangng a glance with Riza, he got up from his desk and opened the door slightly.

Immediately he was pushed aside as a bustling woman dressed in pink pushed her way inside the room. Looking around, she threw her hat on the hatstand and paused to bend down and coo at the little dog that had accompanied her into the room on a pink leash studded with rhinestones.

"He's such a good boy, isn't he, Mr. Puggles?" she babytalked to the dog, patting his little head and getting sloppy dog kisses from the animal.

Riza and Roy watched this spectacle with beamused looks on their faces, and finally the woman seemed to remember the reason she had come to the office.

"Oh, goodness!" she exclaimed, straightening up and taking her glasses off her face to wipe the dog slobber off of them. "My apologies, Mr. Brigader General, I had to take a moment to praise Mr. Puggles- he's a Pug, you see, that's why I named him that- for not peeing on the floor as we came down here. But anyway," she said briskly, returning the glasses to her face and peering through them at the two still-confused soldiers. "I've been sent by Fuhrer Grumman-"

"The Fuhrer?" Roy gasped, but the woman bowled right over his interruption.

"-to give you two a break," she finished, looking at them expectantly.

Roy twitched. "The _Fuhrer_ sent you here?"

The woman sighed impatiently. "Didn't I already go over that? Anyway, I'm a master at completing paperwork, so you can just relax and take it easy for today, mmkay? Now shoo," she said, ushering them out of the room while ignoring their further protests. "Go, go, and take your little girlfriend with you. Have fun on your day off!"

The door was slammed in their faces, and Mustang simply blinked at the door a few times, an utterly bewildered look on his face.

"Should I break back in, sir?" Riza asked, one hand already on her gun. Roy waved her down, however.

"No, no," he said, loooking at the door thoughtfully. "She's definitely not from the Fuhrer, that's for sure." Riza tensed at this, but Roy continued. "And though she isn't, I'm inclined to believe that she's not all she appeared to be. For starters, she threw her hat on the stand from halfway across the room without even looking, and she certainly didn't appear to be the kind of person able to do such a thing. Secondly, I could swear to you that little dog she came with was glaring at me the whole time it was there," he said, shaking his head.

Riza smiled to herself, but said, "So, we're just going to let a potential intruder take up residence in your office?"

Roy stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at his door for a moment longer before turning and heading down the passageway. "Yup," he answered, flashing a sudden grin at the woman. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Alright, that was fun," Azeala said the moment the two were gone. With a poof of smoke, she was back to her normal self again, and she grinned at Haku. "Ya know, you kiss pretty well as a dog."

Haku rolled his eyes and shook himself, as if to be rid of the memory of being a dog. "I hate those little runts," he said, wrinkling his snout. "Their faces are all smashed in and they snort and slobber all over the place."

Azeala had turned to looking over the paperwork, but she turned an offended look on the dragon at this. "Aww, but Pugs are so adorable! They're all happy and cute!" she defended, stacking all of the paperwork in one large pile. With a snap of her fingers, everything was finished and signed, and she grinned at her handiwork.

"C'mon, lets get outta here before we lose them," she said, walking through the wall. Floating after her, Haku frowned.

"But I thought you said that all they needed was a day off?" he asked. "Why are we following them now?"

"Because, I wanna see the moment happen!" she exclaimed, skipping off down the hall, where the two had just disappeared. "Besides, if things don't go as planned, we'll be there to fix things up! I never leave a moment like that unattended," she said proudly.

Haku sighed and shook his head. "Looks like they've split up," he said suddenly. Azeala blinked at him for a moment, then suddenly rushed ahead around the corner to see Mustang heading out alone. Whirling around, Azeala pointed in the direction Mustang had gone, and commanded, "Follow him." Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed off down the opposite hallway, in the direction Riza had gone. "Flipping Mustang, trying to throw your plans into action without waiting for the one who allowed it to happen," she grumbled to herself as she went. Haku, left alone in the hallway, sighed to himself and shook his head.

"The things I do for that woman," he said to himself, before shooting off down through the walls to catch up with Mustang.

Before long, Riza had signed herself out at the front desk and was making her way down the street to her apartment home nearby. Azeala walked next to her unseen, her hands clasped behind her as she took in the scene.

It was a lovely summer day, hot, but beautiful. The sky was a bright shade of blue, and cloudless, and a gentle summer breeze temporarily relieved the heat of the day. The trees lining the streets of Central cast speckled shadows on the ground, and birdsong floated through the air. Riza found herself smiling as she walked, and decided on a plan of action for the rest of the day. She would take Black Hayate out for a walk around Central, and when she returned home, perhaps get a little reading done, and clean her guns.

Azeala watched the woman's face carefully, and, appearing satisfied with what she found, she leapt into the air and landed on a rooftop, pausing a moment to look back down on Riza before running across the rooftops toward the residence of one Roy Mustang.

Haku was floating along at Mustang's side, lying on his back with his eyes closed, when Azeala caught up to them. SHe snuck up behind Haku and swept him up in her arms, careful not to accidentally brush against Mustang himself.

"Hey there, my favoritest partner-in-love-blooming!" she exclaimed, planting a kiss on Haku's snout. The dragon wriggled out of her arms and shook his head, snorting.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he complained, wrinkling his snout and sticking out his tongue at Azeala. She giggled and made a lunge for him again, but Haku slipped through her arms and hid behind Mustang, who continued to walk along without realizing he was being used as a shield.

"Alright, alright, I'm done," Azeala said finally, flopping onto the ground in front of Mustang's home. Haku flopped down next to her after a moment's hesitation, and Mustang, totally oblivious, continued into his home and shut the door firmly behind him.

"So, what's the situation with Mustang?" Azeala asked the dragon. Haku flopped over onto his back and lay with his six feet in the air, playing dead.

"Aw, c'mon, Hak, I didn't mean to scare you," Azeala said, laying on her stomach and sticking her nose into Haku's face. The dragon stared up at her for a moment before coming back to himself and blinking at her.

"Mustang doesn't seem to have any motovation to go anywhere besides home," he said. "Though, he did mutter out loud to himself about Riza quite a bit."

Azeala grinned and cracked her fingers. "Alright, cool," she said."If you can give Mustang a little motovation to get going, I'm sure we can get the two to have a run-in with each other."

Haku nodded and heaved himself onto his feet. Trotting up the stairs, he paused and looked back at Azeala. "Meet you in the park?" he said.

She nodded and waved. "See you there!" she called, and leapt up onto the rooftops. Haku shook his head at the woman's antics, and trotted through the door into Mustang's home.

The house was small, as the man lived alone, and not filled with much more than the necessities. A fridge, a chair or two, a bed in the other room, and a single shelf upon which he laid his alchemy gloves were mostly the things that occupied the little house. Haku glanced around and found the man himself stretched out on his couch, snoring.

"He certainly knows how to get things done," Haku muttered to himself, leaping up on the back of the couch and settled himself along it, stretched out like a cat. Looking down at the still snoring brigader general, he cleared his throat, and spoke in Riza's voice.

"Colonel," he whispered. Mustang stopped snoring immediately, but didn't respond. Haku repeated the former title again, and Mustang muttered in his sleep.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Colonel," Haku responded. Mustang smiled in his sleep.

"What're you doing?" he muttered.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what, Lieutenant?"

"Call me Riza," Haku said, and Mustang paused.

"Call me Roy," he responded. Haku chuckled in his own voice, then cleared his throat again and spoke in Riza's voice once more.

"Come find me, Roy," he whispered. Mustang frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Come find me..." Haku trailed off and poked the brigader general with his tail.

Frowning and sitting up, Mustang shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Odd dream..." he said to himself. Haku waited expectantly.

Mustang sighed and heaved himself up off the couch, heading toward his bedroom. "So much for staying home today," he sighed to himself, rubbing the back of his neck and closing the door.

Haku waved his tail in victory before he realized what he was doing, and ducked his head in embarassment until remembering he was alone. Sighing to himself, he shook his head. "That woman..." he muttered.

"That woman" was currently walking next to Riza and Black Hayate, whistling to herself cheerfully and keeping an eye on where they were walking. As Riza began to turn away from the park in Central, Azeala crouched down to Black Hayate's level and said to the dog, "Hayate, the park."

The dog, being terribly well-trained under Riza's stern eye, merely stopped as Riza attempted to tug him in the other direction. Hayate turned his face toward the park and whined, and Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Want to visit the park today, eh, Hayate?" she asked the dog, who merely barked in response and looked back at his master, panting. Riza smiled and nodded. "Alright then," she said. "Guess we're going to the park today."

Azeala cheered happily and planted a kiss on Hayate's snout. "Good boy, Hayate!" she praised the animal. Hayate sneezed in response, and Azeala giggled and patted the dog's head. "Our plans are in motion!" she crowed triumphantly. "Soon, the moment shall arrive, and we'll be just a little closer to the world peace Haku goes on about so much!"

Soon, they were walking through a gassy area on a cobblestone path, with tall oaks and skinny birch trees well spaced on either side of them. Benches were frequently placed alongside the path, and Hayate sniffed around them happily. Riza was content to let him stop whenever he felt like it, seeing no need to rush.

In the distance, Azeala suddenly spotted a dark figure walking with his hands in his pockets, and alongside a bright turquoise dragon with orange whiskers.

"It's them!" she squealed with delight. Hayate flicked a glance at her, but continued his snuffling around the base of an oak. Riza, glancing up in the direction Hayate had looked, saw nothing but Brigader General Mustang approaching down the path, hands in his pockets, his gaze focused on the ground.

Riza unconsciously smoothed her skirt, and the girlish side of her was happy to have shaved and worn a shorter skirt today.

If Riza had been alone, she would have been able to lean against the tree and watch Mustang walk by without him noticing. However, Black Hayate, being a dog, didn't have that kind of discretion. Seeing- or perhaps scenting- someone familiar, he barked once joyfully and trotted over to sit at Mustang's feet, looking up at him expectantly.

Mustang chuckled and crouched down to scratch the dog's ears before looking up at his owner.

"He's as well-trained as ever," he commented. Riza nodded.

"If only you were as obedient," she responded, a small smile quirking the corner of her mouth. Mustang sighed and smiled sheepishly at her.

"They're so formal with each other," Azeala complained. "In a minute they'll be calling each other by title, as if they were in uniform still!"

Haku shook his head. "They're more intimate than you think," he said. "Look at their eyes. They say more with them than they do with their mouths."

Shooting the dragon a surprised look, Azeala did as Haku said, and blinked as the saw the expression in their eyes.

"Damn, those are marriage eyes," she said with surprise. "I'm talkin' heavy-duty after-the-honeymoon-spooning eyes here. This ain't no light shit."

Haku sighed. "I do wish you would use proper language," he admonished her. "It makes you sound like some sort of back-country half-wit."

Azeala grinned at Haku. "If I were human, that'd be the life I'd choose," she responded. Haku raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

Hayate suddenly decided at that moment that it was time to move on, and Mustang fell into step beside Riza.

A silence fell, and Azeala sighed impatiently. "Curse them for not being the type to speak out loud," she said. Haku rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone's as talkative as you are," he said. Azeala stuck her tongue out at Haku, but he just rolled slowly in the air as if to say, "It's the truth."

"So, uh, Ri-er, Lieutenant..." Mustang began suddenly, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground. Azeala grabbed at Haku in sudden excitement, and the dragon gasped as all of the air was forced out of his lungs.

"I was thinking, since we both seem to have nothing to do today, would you perhaps like to go for coffee with me?" Mustang asked, taking a moment to glance up at Riza's face. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'd like that, Brigader General," Riza answered, her smile widening slightly.

"Call me Roy," Mustang said, as if to himself.

Riza looked over at Mustang, surprised. "Pardon?" she asked.

Roy blinked, as if coming back to himself. "Ah, you can call me Roy," he said, looking a little sheepish.

Riza's eyes expressed her happiness more than the curve of her mouth did as she nodded and said, "Alright... Roy."

They walked along together for a while longer before Riza spoke again. "You can call me Riza," she said.

Roy smiled at her. "Alright...Riza," he said.

Azeala giggled and hugged Haku tighter to herself. "They're like dorky teenagers on their first date," she giggled, not realizing that she had cut off the air supply to the dragon's lungs. Haku coughed and spluttered, and Azeala let him go.

"Please stop attempting to choke me!" he demanded, rubbing his throat and glaring at her. Azeala looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Haku," she said, reaching out to the dragon. Haku slid away from her grasp, though, and Azeala looked hurt, turning away from the dragon to leap into the trees, following above the couple as they walked.

"Azeala!" Haku called, but he didn't get a response. Sighing, Haku looked up mournfully into the trees, but knew better than to chase after his partner. He suddenly felt guilty for sliding away, but it had been a natural reaction, not a desire to keep her form touching him. She _had _been strangling him half to death just a few moments ago...

Riza and Roy continued to walk together in relative silence, blissfully unaware of the conflict unfolding behind them. Haku drifted along behind them, suddenly saddened by the absense of one whom was currently hiding in the trees, peering down at the goings on below.

Haku drifted slowly lower as they approached the coffee shop, and by the time they walked through the doors, he was trotting along on the ground behind them, his tail dragging on the ground.

Suddenly, a pair of gentle hands reached down from behind and scooped the unsuspecting dragon into a brief but warm embrace, and Azeala placed him on her shoulder. His tail wrapped around her neck and hung down the other shoulder, and Azeala stroked Haku's belly scales as they followed the couple back outside to their table. This elicited a soft hum from the dragon, and almost immediately everyone in the vicinity seemed to relax and become more cheerful.

Azeala smiled at Haku. "Something about a dragon's hum improves the atmosphere of any place," she said softly, still scratching. Haku's hum became louder, and Hayate lifted his head from the floor and looked curiously in the direction of the two. Deciding they were no threat, he lay his head down again and wagged his tail as the two sat down at an empty chair a table away.

Roy and Riza appeared to be having a good time, finally losing some of their stiff formality, and relaxing into the idea of calling each other by name quite quickly. Soon they were laughing and talking quite closely, completely forgetting the time. Slowly, the little place began to empty, and when the owner of the coffee shop approached them and kindly reminded them of the hours they were allowed to sit there, dusk had already fallen. Standing and thanking the owner with a generous tip and a broad smile, Roy offered his arm to Riza.

"Please allow me to escort you back home, Miss Hawkeye," he asked courteously. A small smile tugging at her lips, Riza accepted the proferred arm with a little curtsey.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Mustang. It is most kind and generous of you to do so," she responded. Roy winked.

"Anything for a beautiful woman such as yourself," he said, linking his fingers with hers. Riza blinked at him, mildly startled, and Roy chuckled, but said nothing more.

They were almost to Riza's apartment when it started to rain. This was no light drizzle, either; this was a torrential downpour that soaked everything in seconds, including Roy and Riza.

They attempted to hurry, but Riza's high-heeled shoes prevented her from moving very quickly. Finally, fed up with the progress, Roy told her, "Take off your shoes."

Riza looked at him, startled. "What?"

"Just do it," Roy said impatiently. Hesitating only a moment longer, Riza did as she was told.

Roy swept her up into his arms and carried her bridal style through the streets, with Black Hayate trailing along behind. Riza, taken completely off guard, struggled in Roy's arms, but to no avail. "Mustang! Put me down!" she demanded.

Roy raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? With your shoes you'll only slow us down. And if I really am that repulsive to you that you cannot stand another second being in my arms, then I do sincerely apologize, but I would not want you to ruin your shoes any more or get your feet wet."

"What's wrong with getting your feet wet?" Azeala asked, splashing in puddles behind them. Haku was crouched as close to her neck as possible, hiding under her dark hair.

"What's wrong is the people who get wet when you hit them with the water!" he exclaimed, shaking his snout as water droplets hit it.

Azeala simply laughed and turned her face to the sky. "There's nothing wrong with a little rain, Haku," she said. "It's cleansing for the soul."

Haku decided now was not the time to debate Azeala's reasonings, so he kept his snout shut and buried his face into her hair. Chuckling, Azeala stood in the rain a moment longer before following the humans inside.

"Unless you want to catch hypothermia, I suggest you wait until the rain is finished before you leave," Riza suggested, placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of Mustang, who had thrown a towel around his shoulders, given to him by Riza.

Riza herself had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a camisole, and when she turned her back on him, Roy was able to see the top edge of the ornate tattoo on her back, now ruined by the flames that his hands had created.

Even though the burns were long healed, it still sent a dagger through Roy's heart to see the damage he had wrought to the woman he was in love with. He wanted to take her into his arms and apologize a thousand times over for ever agreeing to hurt her, but he knew he didn't yet have the right.

Riza was looking at him over the rim of her mug. "Something wrong, Roy?" she asked. The sound of his name coming off of her lips so sweetly sent shivers down his spine, but Roy kept himself in check and merely shook his head.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," he said. Riza continued to look at him for a moment longer before seeming to accept his reasoning, and settled back in her chair, closing her eyes.

This surprised Roy somewhat, as he could never truly remember Riza ever seeming so relaxed in his presence before. Of course, that was probably because they had never spent any time together other than on the job, and Riza took her work very seriously. It was a pleasant change, however, to see her so at ease. He wondered to himself if she was still afraid of the shadows that Pride had once haunted, but it had been at least a year since the incident, and Riza had shown no signs of fear, even to his sharp eyes. In an odd way he was disappointed; he could tell he was searching for an excuse to hold her in his arms.

Azeala sighed and made as if to stand up, but a shake of Haku's head stopped her.

"He's waiting for the right moment," the dragon whispered. "And if I were he, I'd make my move as she got up to wash off the mugs."

Azeala paused and thought about that. "If I were she, I think I'd be surprised by that move," she answered softly. "But if the man was gentle enough, I'd be all right with it, I think."

Haku nestled closer to her neck, and Azeala stroked his scales, closing her eyes, feeling herself becoming drowsy, though technically she didn't need to sleep.

"Lemme know how it works out," she whispered, yawning widely and curling up into the couch she was sitting on. Haku nodded, and when it appeared she had fallen asleep, began to gently stroke her hair with his tail.

A comfortable silence fell amongst the gathering, and dispite Mustang's internal turmoil, it was relatively peaceful. The rain, showing no signs of letting up, drummed steadily on the roof, and the room was dimly lit by candles, as the power had been out when they had arrived. The relative dark allowed Mustang to observe Riza more closely than he usually felt comofrtable doing, and though Riza noticed, she said nothing, merely smiling to herself behind her mug as she drank the last of the hot chocolate.

Haku tensed, then, remembering Azeala was asleep, forced himself to relax again as Riza stood and cleared the mugs from the table, taking them over to the sink and beginning to wash them.

Roy felt his breath catch slightly. Here was his chance. It was possibly the only opportunity he would get to show the woman in front of him how he truly felt, how much he needed her by his side. She had said once that she could not live without him, and that when his corpse went out of the world, hers was going with it. He had always wondered afterward if that had been a hint at her true feelings instead of a declaration of loyalty, and now, he would finaly be able to find out.

Quietly, he rose from his chair, his shoeless feet making no noise on the padded carpet, and suddenly he was standing behind her.

Riza sensed him, and placed the mugs in the sink, but made no other move. She was waiting to see what he would do.

Gently, as though she were made of glass, Roy pushed Riza's hair over her shoulder, so he could see the top of the tattoo more clearly. The burns had done their job; there would never be another Flame Alchemist using this knowledge.

As he touched the burn scars, Riza tensed, but Roy simply traced them with his fingers, almost too overcome with emotion to speak.

"How could I ever have hurt you?" he murmured, horrified with himself because of what he had done. He leaned down and kissed along the edge of her camisole, on the tattoo and the burns. Riza turned suddenly, eyes wide.

"Don't go somewhere I don't want to," she said, looking panicked.

Roy was instantly ashamed. "I...I'm sorry," he said, avoiding her gaze. "I just can't do anything without hurting you somehow. Why do you put up with it?"

Riza stared at him in wonderment. "Hurting me?" she echoed. "Every hurt I have suffered has been under my own decision, my own willpower. I knew the risks, and I followed you anyway because it is my job to protect you, even at the cost of my life. I was the one who told you to burn the tattoo on my back. I _wanted _you to do it. You can't possibly blame yourself for all of the things I've been through, Roy."

Riza's eyes sparked with passion, and Roy found himself wondering how he had ever fallen in with such a perfect woman.

"I love you," he murmured, and took her face in his hands to kiss her.

Haku could almost feel the connection as their lips touched. It surprised him that by simply two people being together, they could help make the flow of the world a little better.

He nudged Azeala awake. "Come on, you," he said to her. "We should leave these two alone."

Azeala awoke slowly, and smiled at seeing the two together. She nodded sleepily, and Haku gently nudged her out the door and into the street.

Azeala held her arms out to Haku, and this time, the dragon flew right into them.

Azeala hugged him warmly, and whispered, "I'm sorry for trying to choke you today."

Haku flicked his tail in dismissal. "Think nothing of it," he said. "I'm a bit harder to kill than that, you know."

Azeala nodded and giggled. "I know," she said, setting off down the street, twirling slowly. "I just felt I had to apologize, because I overreacted, and I shouldn't have. So, I'm sorry."

Haku hummed deep in his throat. "Like I said, don't worry about it, dear."

Azeala blinked and shot a surprised look at Haku before smiling more widely. "Thanks, Haku," she said.

Together they jumped onto a rooftop and stared out across the land. The rain had let up, but Haku suspected that Roy Mustang wouldn't be leaving Riza for a while.

"Alrighty, we've got one more to go in this dimension," Azeala said, cracking her knuckles. "We've got some travelling to do, Hak."

The dragon cocked a quizzical eyebrow at her. "Why? Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the East!" Azeala answered, grinning. "We've got a date with the Emperor of Xing."


	3. Chapter 3: Ling and Ran Fan

*still not working on YMFGP, i know* ^.^' i did work on it somewhat the other day, though! :D i reaaalllly need to get on that...  
anyway, for those of you who don't know what im talking about, thins get a little risque in this chapter. ;D nothing too bad, but dont let your parents read over your shoulder, yeah?  
only an epilouge after this, then it's done. :) i know this is random and an odd way to pair people together, but c'mon, dont tell me you've wondered how some people's relationships work out well? this is just one take on that matte.r, and no, i dont believe a woman dressed in Abarbic clothing with a Chineese dragon at her side are dictating my relationships. XD if they did, id imagine idve found my partner by now... .  
anyway, hope you enjoy, and thanks for sticking through this with me.

* * *

"Xing is a lot like ancient China, you know," Azeala mused out loud as they landed in the main hall. "They've got an Emperor, and the way they run their governmental affairs is a lot like China used to be, back in the day."

Haku looked around with interest. "It reminds me of home," he said, sounding happy for the first time they had started this journey.

Azeala grinned at him. "Yeah, I figured you'd like it here," she said, looking around at the ornate pillars and bright colors that looked so much like Haku's home of ancient China. "But look, here comes the big man now."

Sure enough, Ling Yao himself was entering the hall, surrounded by guards on every side. None of them were Ran Fan, but Azeala was sure she was hiding in the rafters of the lofty building, or concealed at the base of a pillar. She would never leave her young-master-turned-Emperor too far behind.

"Wait a moment..." Haku was frowning. "According to the laws of Xing, Ling Yao won't be allowed to court a bodyguard. He'll be too busy passing on his lineage to the other clans."

Azeala snorted with giggles. "'Passing on his lineage,' you mean he's just a stud," she said, still snickering.

Haku rolled his eyes. "Please control yourself," he said, somewhat haughtily. "These are the honored traditions of places like Xing and my homeland. They are nothing to scoff at."

Azeala regained control of herself and grinned sheepishly at Haku. "Sorry," she said. "I just thought it was funny, the way you phrased it. 'Passing on his lineage'..." She chuckled again.

Haku huffed and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the Emperor, who had seated himself upon the throne.

Wih a wave of his hand, he dismissed the guards to outside the hall, and, the momet the doors closed, his countenance completely changed.

Ling sighed heavily and slumped in his seat. "Being Emperor is harder work than I imagined it would be," he said, throwing his legs over the side of the throne upon which he sat and settling himself more comfortably.

"Still," Ling continued to himself, "It is what I have wanted for my whole life, and I am proud to have attained such a position and bring honor to my clan. But then again, the work!" He groaned to himself and put his hands behind his head.

Azeala rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. "Ling's still the same as ever, though he puts on a noble face for the masses," she said, walking over to the throne and hoisting herself up to perch on the top of it, looking down on Ling in much the same way a bird of prey eyes its next meal.

"Alright, where's Ran Fan?" she asked, looking around for the personal guard. Haku whizzed around columns and checked in corners, but he couldn't seem to locate the masked woman.

Azeala paused for a moment, then stared up at the rafters curiously. Haku followed her gaze, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Ohh..." he said, flying up into the rafters of the enormous hall. A moment later, he returned triumphantly.

"Found her!" he called. Azeala chuckled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Well done, Hak!" she said, beckoning the dragon to float back down to the top of the throne with her. "So, this is the plan..."

Much later that night, the Emperor of Xing found himself unable to sleep. He tossed and turned, but could not find his way into unconsciousness.

Finally, frustrated, Ling sat up and looked around cautiously. The guards were still awake, which he supposed was good for his safety, but bad for a restless Emperor who needed to take a walk by himself at two AM.

Stealthily, Ling rose from his bed and tiptoed to the back of the room. There was an emergency exit he could use to get out of the Imperial Quarters, and perhaps take a stroll through the gardens in the Noble's Quarters...

"Emperor Yao, may I ask where you are headed to?" Ran Fan asked, standing in front of him. She was standing directly in the way of the exit, and he'd be damned to say he saw her a moment ago.

"I can't sleep," Ling replied simply. He felt a twinge of regret, looking at his retainer, hidden behind that unmoving mask. If only they'd stayed in Amestris longer...

No. He shook himself mentally. These were not thoughts to be had by the Emperor of Xing. He had a country to run, he had to pass on his birthright. There was no use in thinking of times past, they were dead and gone. All that was left was the present, and the future they were working towards.

Azeala snorted from the rooftops. "Jeez, someone's determined to stop us," she said, peering down at the door to the garden, where no one had yet emerged. "His thoughts are absolutely positively against goign with his heart. He's gonna be a toughie."

"He is upholding his honor and duty as the Emperor of Xing," Haku said, looking down his snout at Azeala. "You lived in my homeland for a time, you know that's how things are run."

Azeala sighed and leaned back on the roof, staring up at the stars. They sparkled brilliantly in the sky like thousands of tiny dewdrops, their blazing points of light undiminished against the small lanterns placed around the garden. It was alltogether unlike Amestris, where very few stars could be seen amidst the bright lists and bustle of the city. Azeala found herself wanting to stay here longer, but they still had work to do.

Sitting up, Azeala let herself fall through the floor and float gently to the ground. Leaning close, she whispered into Ran Fan's ear.

"Go with him. Keep him safe."

Ran Fan blinked and shook her head slightly, frowning in confusion behind her mask. She could have sworn someone whispered into her ear just a moment ago, but there ws no one else in the room to do so.

Ling stared beseechingly at his personal bodyguard. "Please let me outside, Ran Fan," he pleaded, putting on his best puppydog eyes. "I'm not going to leave the gardens, I swear to you. You can even accompany me yourself, to make absolutely certain." He kicked himself for that dangerous line leaping out of his lips before he had the chance to keep it in check, but it was too late to take it back now.

Azeala raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Score one for Ling's heart," she said, chuckling. "It seems to gain control of his lips from time to time. That could be a good thing, later on."

Slowly, Ran Fan nodded. "Very well," she agreed. "I shall accompany you and make sure you don't wander off by yourself again."

Ling smiled at her sheepishly and walked out the garden door with her on his heels. "What can I say? I was in a hurry in Amestris," he said, referring to the moments where he frequently lost both of his bodyguards in his search for the Philosopher's Stone. He caught himself smiling fondly at the memories, and changed the subject.

"Ran Fan, I feel as though I am speaking to a statue. Could you please take off that mask?" he asked. Another stupid move, he realized too late. He really needed to start thinking about what he was saying before he said it.

Ran Fan paused, then nodded. "Yes, youn- er, Emperor Yao," she said, carefully undoing the ties that held the mask to her face.

As little as she really cared, Ran Fan was a beautiful woman nontheless. Her ebony-black hair was tied up in a bun to keep it out of her face, but a few strands had come loose and how hung around her face. Her eyes were dark as the corners of the night, and Ling continually found himself completely mesmerized by them, unable to fathom the depth contained within her lovely orbs.

Wow, that counded corny. Ling shook himself slightly and tore his gaze away from Ran Fan. He was simply out here because he couldn't sleep, he told himself. Ran Fan was simply here because she had a duty to uphold, the same as he.

It was all very simple.

Azeala snorted. "Yeah, right," she said.

Ling strolled around the garden quietly, Ran Fan trailing not far behind. Staring up at the moon, which was bright and full, he spoke, as if to himself.

"Life changes so easily. One moment, I am the twelfth Prince of Xing, running around madly in Amestris, attempting to locate the Philosopher's stone, and them suddemly I have done it, and I am Emperor of Xing. Some days, I miss my old life..."

Ran Fan's eyes widened. "E-Emperor Yao..." she began, but Ling cut her off.

"See, Ran Fan? Look at that! The very title by which I am called has been changed! One moment I am 'Young Master' and the next, it is "Emperor Yao'!" Ling turned to face his guard, eyes passionate. "All I ever really wanted you to do was call me Ling, dammit! I'm tired of all of this...this formality! This 'yes, Emperor Yao' and 'no, Emperor Yao' and 'anything else I can do for you, Emperor Yao' It's driving me mad!" Ling threw his hands up into the air in frustration.

Ran Fan stared at Ling, eyes wide. She didn't really know what to say. Ling had never acted so oddly before. It was puzzling to her, though she supposed the pressures of being Emperor must be more than she thought...

Suddenly, she began to wonder why Ling had wanted to go outside so desperately, and bring her along. Now, he was getting closer to her, and becoming frantic and flustered...

Her eyes widened again.

Ling reached out to her. "Ran Fan..."

Ran Fan jumped away, eyes narrowed. She pointed at Ling and declared, "You stay away from me, you rapist Emperor!"

Ling's jaw hit the floor. "_What?_"

Azeala's expression matched Ling's, and then she split into uncontrollable howls of laughter, doubled over into herself with the force of her humor.

Haku's snout twitched, but he managed to keep himself in check. Just barely.

Ling's left eyebrow twitched. "What made you draw that particular conclusion?" he asked, his voice strangely calm. Ran Fan instantly tensed.

"Because, you brought me out here alone, and you are getting flustered while moving closer to me. I've seen the way you have looked at me, so what other reason could you have for this?" she concluded, staring him down.

Ling stared at Ran Fan for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and reached forward to caress Ran Fan's face.

She stiffened and pulled away, and Ling made no move to stop her. A kind of sadness clouded his face as he watched her.

"The only sexual act I may have ever committed would be with my eyes," he said quietly. "And it is only because the woman I was looking at was one I desired deeply, and she apparently does not care for me in the same way."

Ling turned away, suddenly weary. "I shall respect that woman's desires, and never make any move toward her that she does not want. Good night, Ran Fan."

He had barely taken three steps when a hand on his arm stopped him. Ling turned, taken aback. Ran Fan took his hand and stared at their intertwined fingers.

"She does feel the same way," she said softly, looking up at him. "She just doesn't want to be taken advantage of."

Ling shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "Never," he breathed into her ear. "I will never do such a thing. I swear upon my life, and my duty to Xing as Emperor."

Ran Fan looked away and stepped back. "That's right," she mumured, as if to herself. "You are an Emperor. I am merely a guard. Xingese law dictates-"

Ling stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. "I make the laws in Xing," he whispered to her. "I can change whatever I wish. And I wish to take you as my wife."

Ran Fan gaped at him openly. "You cannot change the laws of Xing so easily!" she gasped. "These are traditions that have been in place for hundreds of years! No one shall wish to change them."

Ling grinned suddenly, his reckless side showing itself. "I do not care what no one wants to change," he said, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Ran Fan gasped into the kiss, then closed her eyes. Her hands came up and around Ling's neck, and she leaned closer. Ling realized many things at that moment, the largest of them being that perhaps his feelings for Ran Fan ran even deeper than he imagined, but for now, he pushed everything else aside. All he wanted was her. She was his strength, his guidance when he didn't know where to turn. She was beautiful, she was strong, and he wanted her to be his.

His kisses deepened, the fierceness in them taking Ran Fan by surprise. Ling ran his hands down her sides and pulled her to him by the hips. Gasping, Ran Fan broke the kiss and stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, shivering as Ling kissed her neck hungrily. Suddenly she was vulnerable, she was scared. It made him want her even more.

"I want you," he growled, biting her neck lightly. She gasped again, which brought him a feeling of satisfaction. He was getting to her, and he could tell she liked it, despite her confusion.

Ling kissed Ran Fan's jawbone, and paused to look her directly in the eyes. "I've never given myself away to anyone," he said. Ran Fan's eyes widened slightly.

"Neither have I," she whispered. Ling smiled, the hunger leaving his eyes for a moment. Then it was back, and he kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her silky black hair.

"If something should happen, and I cannot change things to how I want them to be, I want to have at least given myself to you first. No one else shall have that right," he said, his hands already sliding under her shirt, stroking down her back.

Ran Fan felt goosebumps rise wherever he touched, and she rested her head on Ling's shoulder, taking the opportunity to press her lips to his neck. He shivered and swore quietly, and Ran Fan found herself smirking slightly.

"Then as long as I shall live, none other than you shall taste my flesh," she vowed, meaning it. She wanted none other than Ling, she realized. And as much hardship and pain she knew it would cause, she was willing to make that committment.

Ling was momentarily overcome, and he stroked her face with one hand, staring into her eyes. "Do not make such a vow to one who cannot do the same," he whispered, his voice pained. Ran Fan rested her forehead against his, kissing him gently. "I have already made it, and I mean to keep it," she said firmly. "I shall have no other, even if it means waiting my entire life, and never being able to touch your flesh again."

Ling kissed her fiercely. "You will," he whispered with passion. Together they fell onto the soft grass, and Haku looked away politely, having felt he had seen far more than was his share.

Azeala was still watching, absentmindedly eating popcorn out of a bag. Haku draped his tail over her eyes.

"Come now, we came here to smooth the process, not watch porn," he said, flying into her field of vision.

Azeala shook herself slightly, but her eyes were still dreamy. "Love is such a powerful thing. If it were a drug, I'd be an addict," she said, smiling lazily.

Haku shook his head and nudged her with his tail. "Come on, you," he said, urging her into standing. "Let us leave these two alone. They have far gone beyond anything we need to help them with," he said.

Azeala nodded and smiled. Together they leapt up into the air, floating as if on a gust of wind.

As they rose higher and higher, Azeala sighed at the land spread before them. "I'm going to miss this place," she said.

Haku smiled at her fondly. "We'll come back someday," he said to her. "After all, this is a wide world. You never know who will need help next."

Azeala smiled slowly and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "You never know."

Together they floated so high that the country of Xing looked like a child's play city, filled with tiny figures of people, all sleeping soundly, unknowing of the magic that was unfolding in the Emperor's private garden.

Azeala could feel it click as the moment finally happened. It was a subtle shifting of the world in the right direction, unnoticable to most humans except when in the presence of the people who caused it. But to Haku and she, it felt like they were another step closer to the rightness that all humans strove for every day of their lives.

She sighed happily and clapped her hands together. A portal opened up before them, and within it, there was a leafy green forest.

"Let's go, Haku," she said, stepping inside. "We've got work to do."


	4. Chapter 4: Epilouge

hello there. this is the last little bit of A Little Intervention... i wrote. it's just a little epilouge, but it gets a little frisky too, so watch who's behind you when you read it!  
also, i'd love to know what people thought of Haku and Azeala. yes, i know i spelled the flower name wrong, by the way. i checked it on google the other day and decided to keep it cause i liked it better. XD but anyway, review or message and let me know what you thought of those two. i came up with them on a whim, and lo and behold, ALI was born. :P  
but yeah, again, thanks for bothering to deal with my weirdness. i may or may not expand upon this, depends on what other people think about the idea.  
enjoy!

* * *

The two odd characters stretched out on a building as the sun set, lazily enjoying the end of the day. One was a girl dressed in dark Arabic clothing, her black hair splayed out around her. The other was a redheaded man with bright turquoise eyes.

"Ahh, what a lovely day of doing absolutely nothing," Azeala sighed, stretching luxuriously and sitting up. The man watched her affectionately, remaining in his preferred position on the rooftop. Azeala grinned and crawled over to him, arraying herself comfortably on his chest.

"Hey, guess what?" she said, poking him.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What?" he responded.

Azeala grinned again. "I came to a conclusion today," she declared. The man chuckled.

"I see," he said, pulling Azeala off of his chest and rolling in the same movement, so he was on his hands and knees on top of her. She looked up at him and stroked his arm lovingly.

"Mmmhm," she said, pulling his head down to kiss her. There was no talking for a while after that.

Finally, the man pulled himself back from Azeala. "Alright, what was your conclusion?" he asked curiously.

Azeala giggled and squirmed out from under the redhead, sitting upright on the rooftop.

"I don't think you're as grumpy as you pretend, Mr. Haku," she told him, winking.

Haku rolled his eyes and pinned her to the roof, leaning down and kissing her heartily.

"Oh dear, you've caught me," he said sarcastically, stroking Azeala's face with his free hand. She smiled at at him.

"Don't try to deny it, love," she said. "I saw the moment when you knew exactly what was going to happen when I didn't. I saw the expression on your face as you felt the connections were made. I know you, we've been together for thousands of years. You..." she didn't get to finish her sentence, for Haku was letting his hand trail over places it usually didn't.

Azeala gasped and bit her lip, and Haku chuckled, leaning down and kissing the place he had just been fondling.

"Haku!" Azeala gasped, squirming to escape. Haku held her fast, however, and continued giving his attention to that specific area.

Azeala groaned quietly, her face flushed. Halu finally left her alone and smirked at her.

"Very well," he said, kissing her neck. "I'll admit it, but only to you." He kissed her lips to prevent her speaking, then released her hands and moved her shirt aside.

"I..." He kissed her navel.

"Enjoy..." He kissed her chest.

"Bringing together..." He kissed both breasts.

"These people," he finished, kissing her lips again.

Azeala was panting quietly, lying limp under him. Chuckling, Haku scooped her up and held her in his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead gently.

"And another thing I will only admit to you," he whispered. Azeala rested her head against his chest, still dizzy from the teasing.

"What's that?" she whispered back, closing her eyes.

Haku smiled down at her fondly and stroked her hair. "I love you."

Azeala smiled. "Love you too, Hak."

As the sun finally slipped below the horizon and the stars began to appear in the sky, Haku stood with Azeala in his arms and placed her carefully on her feet as well, keeping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head affetionately.

"I think it's about time we headed off, don't oyu?" Haku asked, gazing down at his lover. Azeala nodded and stretched, grinning up suddenly at Haku.

"You bet. C'mon, I'll race you."

Two dragons flew off into the evening sky: One with turquoise scales and orange whiskers, and another with purple scales and black whiskers.

Meanwhile, the world continued to click quietly into place, helped along by the love shared between the people that lived upon it. _Soon, _Azeala thought, twirling in the air alongside her love. _Soon, everything will be right. _


End file.
